The Story of Gohan
by dayvon135
Summary: Gohan was never saved the day raditz came resulting in being kidnapped and taken to the saiyan planet after the death of his father. There he learns what its like to be a true saiyan, and is forced to grow up faster than he'd like, and in a very difficult way. My first story so don't flame me but constructive critisism is accepted.


** The Story of Gohan**

I am going to meet his friends today, I'm sitting on his lap watching us speed by as I hold on to my hat, I can't let it fly away! If it fly's away, my dad's favorite heir-loom will be lost, it's the orange dragonball sitting on my hat. It has FOUR red star's, it's the only way to tell the difference from the other ones.

Then after flying above the ocean forever, I see an island come into view, there's a pink house on it, with red letters that spell, 'KAME house'.

"That's my masters house, were meeting over there with my friends," My father tells me. I only smile. I can't wait to meet my dad's friends, but... what if... what if they don't like me...? What if I'm not like my daddy enough? What if I do something wrong? I know! If I stay close to my daddy, and only do what won't upset them, then they'll like me right. But what if, they think I'm weird for not doing anything...?

As we land on the sandy beach, I see an old man with a turtle shell on his back, a short bald man wearing an outfit like my fathers, and a tall blue haired woman. They all come out shouting, "HEY GOKU!" That's my daddy's name.

They all pause and look at me intensely as I hide behind my daddy's leg, and I notice the nimbus cloud fly away. "Goku?" They ask my daddy, all together.

"What's with the kid?" The short bald man asked.

"Yeah, you start baby sitting or something?" The blue haired woman asked.

I only look at them nervously, unable to help but clutch my fists tighter on my daddy's pants. My dad only laughs and rubs the back of his head, as he always does when my mama asks him a question at home. "He's my son," He told them, as if it were an obvious question that they should have known all along, he looks to me and notices how nervous I am and he pushes me gently in front of him, "Say hello, Gohan," He instructed me.

I nervously bow, I can feel my face turning red with embarrassment, "H-hello," I feel myself stutter.

"These are my friends Gohan," My father said, as I nervously backed up behind his leg once again, "This is Krillen, Bulma, and my old master, Roshi," He stated in his usual happy voice, pointing to each of his friends in his introduction. I bow my head slightly, but still clutching my father's leg, unable to unclasp my fist.

"Are you gonna be a brave martial artist like your daddy?" Bulma asked, leaning down to me and looking at me, as I duck more into my daddy's legs in embarrassment. My dad pushes my back gently to get me to talk.

Great, just the question I didn't want, they're gonna know how different I am from my dad now. Maybe I could lie and say I'd like to... no! My mommy says lying is bad, bad bad bad.

"No," I answer simply, she looks shocked. Great, I was right, I duck deeper into my dad.

"Well, what do you want to be?" She asked curiously.

"Um..." I think about the answer, if I should tell her and gulp and say, "An orthopedist," I answered shyly.

"An- Orthopedist- wh- really?" The girl said in disbelief. I only nod and look up at my father, him looking down at me with an encouraging smile.

"So, how old are you Gohan?" Krillen asked.

I count my fingers a few times first, to make sure I show them the correct amount of fingers, "Four," I said, holding up four fingers. Then my dad got serious all of a sudden and pushed me behind his leg. I immediately get worried and press my face against my dad's pants. My head is covered by his pants so tight, my ears are blocked and I can't hear anything my dad or anyone else is saying. Then in one bright flash of light and after the sand clears, I see a man with weird black and brown armor and a brown tail around his waist, JUST LIKE MINE!

I can't hear what he's saying, but I see everyone's expressions are worried and scared. "Aw," I say very quietly as that Bulma lady tries prying me off of my daddy. I ground my teeth and held tight to my father, and he starts to push my head away from him, to make me move back. I try my best to hold on but Bulma wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back retraining me from moving even an inch away from her.

I can hear again, he's saying that my daddy is... HIS LITTLE BROTHER! I feel tears start to form in my eyes, my daddy can't be related to a jerk like that can he? Of course not! My daddy's a good guy and he's a bad guy, there the total opposite... but that doesn't matter for family does it... me and daddy aren't alike in that many ways either. I look at my tail as I hear my daddy and the man talking about it and look at the man's tail.

It's just like mine... but then, he is my family huh? I finally see his hair and take a look at mine, I guess they are kinda similar. Is this guy really my Uncle! No! It can't be, Bulma's whispering stuff in my ear, probably to make me feel better, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy watching that meany get angry at my daddy, praying to Kami nothing bad happens. My daddy seems to be frustrating him. Oh, poor daddy! I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. While looking at the man I didn't hear him say something that will eventually change my life.

After a bit of the evil man laughing and my dad looking angry, my dad attacks him, he's gonna win! Huh, I see my dad all of a sudden land hard in the sand clutching his stomach... That guy moved so fast I couldn't see him! He started to walk toward my daddy, no, I can't let daddy get more hurt! I won't just stand there! Without even realizing it, I was already out of that woman's arms and running toward my daddy!

"DADDY!" I scream to him, my dad raises his arm barely, trying to reach me. Then I swing up into the air, to look at that man in the eyes, I burst into tears! Oh, no! Is he gonna try to hurt me too! "DADDY, DADDY!" I scream, he's gonna rescue me right! He said, he would always be there to help me when I needed help! He's always there to rescue me!

I feel that we're in the air now and I can feel the air whipping at my face, maybe I'm with my daddy? He can fly just not for very long! I open my eyes and see I'm really high, then I look next to me, to the man carrying me, it was the bad man!

Gohan cried as he was taken from his daddy by this strange man. "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DROP YOU!" screamed the man. "Ah we're here." said the man having calmed down a bit. Gohan managed to stop sniffling enough to look around.

We land somewhere in the middle of nowhere, next to a crater and he throws me on the ground. Now my bottom hurts too! I scream calling for my daddy without realizing it. Where is he? He should be here by now, right? I gotta be patient like my mama always told me!

My daddy always comes! No matter the danger!

What does this guy want with me? Is going to kill me here? Is he gonna turn me into a slave to clean his dirty ugly boots? Is the only thing I'll be allowed to see, is his ugly feet and the floor! Maybe, I won't even be lucky enough to be a slave! I scream louder in fright, he could do so much to me, what is it gonna be! Maybe I'll just be his torture doll when he's bored! I scream and scream! Now he's yelling at me! No one ever yells at me! I feel myself be lifted up again, but I can't stop the hysterics!

He's walking me into the deep crater, and it has some kind of weird metal thing in it. A door opens and he throws me inside, and I see the door closing, "NO! Please NO!" I shout trying to stop it from closing, but it closes anyway. I see him look relieved and walk away, "NO! Don't leave me here! Come back, please! I won't scream anymore! Please! I don't wanna be alone..." He's already out of view and I slouch down unable to do anything. I'm too afraid to touch any of the shiny weird buttons. I just decide to stay where I am and wait patiently for my daddy to come and save me! I can't help but sniffle as tears stream down my face.

I was beginning to get hungry and I felt my stomach growl, "Ouch," I said in pain, clutching my stomach. If I don't die from him, I'll die of hungry.

After a few hours I start to get tired too, I let out a loud yawn about to fall asleep, and then I see my dad floating high above me and wave. I see him shout something at me, but I can't hear it... I smile comes across my face, he came to get me! Then he flies back down, looking at someone, it must be my Uncle or whatever. At least now, I don't have to look at him ever again, cause my strong daddy is gonna beat him up! I decide to go to sleep while I wait, the day has been too much for me. I let out one loud yawn and close my eyes.

I hear the sound of the door opening 'Ksssshhh', I open my eyes and smile, expecting to see my father smiling at me, and telling me everything will be alright. Instead, I see that evil man with the long hair, my so called, uncle.

Does this mean, my daddy lost! How could that be? My daddy's stronger than everyone! I feel tears stinging my eyes and the man grabs me roughly, by my arm. He's squeezing so hard, it hurts, more tears start to leak from my eyes. I feel myself pouting.

"Look kid," He ordered me, throwing me toward the ground. After I catch my self, landing on my hands and knees I look forward to see my fathers face, looking directly at me.

"Da-" I cut myself off, realizing his face is lifeless and bloody and his eyes are white, "Daddy?" I cry, and I can't help but burst into tears. Tears flowing down my face like a river.

"This is what happens," The evil man told me, "When your weak, and useless, when you betray family," I don't answer only take off my hat and put it on my father's head, he deserves it more than me. His grandpa would be proud, but not of me, because I have so many thoughts of revenge in my head. My father always taught me, revenge is not right, you fight only to have fun with friends and if you absolutely have to. Right now though, I don't believe that, I want revenge, I want to see this man's blood here, in my hands... I know it's wrong though, that's what hurts the most. I cry out to the heavens. Why do I want his blood soaking me so bad!

"C'mon, if we can't use him, we'll use you," He informed and picked me up, I was too weak with tears to do anything about it. I say goodbye to my daddy and my great grandfather, Gohan's, dragonball. Raditz sits down in the metal thing and sits me on his lap, as I rub my eyes, free of tears. Although new tears keep overflowing my eyes.

Why does this have to happen to me?

The metal contraption then fly's up into space and I see... this pink gas filling around me. I look back at the man and he's relaxed and sleeping. I start to panic and look around, what's going on? What's happening? My head starts to get foggy and my eyelids start to sag, what-? I can't even... finish a thought...


End file.
